It's Not The End
by ILoveNeil
Summary: Juliet and James reunite. Spoliers for 'The End'.


_**I honestly cannot believe LOST is actually over. It's so sad! Anyways, here's a quick one-shot of Juliet and James. Enjoy... :)**_

"James..." He heard his name being breathed out from across the isle. He turned to see Kate, firmly grasping Claire's hand, with tears streaking down her face.

"James." She repeated, this time allowing her voice to crack, "I don't think I can do this."

"What's that?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Live without Jack."

He let out a heavy sigh, "Well there ain't nothin' ya' can do now. He's gone."

She closed her eyes briefly, and he felt a flicker of guilt; he knew it wasn't what she wanted to hear but hell, it was the truth.

"Did you really think it's true?" She asked, after thinking back to an old conversation, "That we're meant to be alone?"

"I love Juliet. Thought we were meant to be together." He began in all honesty, "Claire loves Charlie, you love the doc - problem is, they're all dead. We ain't never gonna see them again." He paused, "An' I dunno 'bout you, but after Juliet, there's no way I'm goin' back to the datin' scene - no other gal'll compare to her. So yeah, guess we're 'sposed to be alone."

Silence filled the room, so that the light breathing of the passengers and the sound of the aircraft were the only comprehensible sounds.

Everyone sat frozen, until Claire surprisingly spoke, "That just doesn't seem fair. That we could love someone so much but they get ripped away, never to be seen again. " She brushed a piece of hair back behind her ear, "I think Sawyer's wrong. I think we'll see them again...I already see Charlie every time I close my eyes." She looked dreamily out the window of the plane, "There has to be a way where we'll be together again someday - there _has _to."

James and Kate shared a bemused look but kept quiet, although they both though Claire was wrong - she _had _to be - she _was _crazy after all.

_(Flash-sideways)_

"James, I-I can't believe it's really you." She breathed out, grabbing the back of his neck with her hand and pulling him closer, "I thought I...I thought we would never..."

"Me too." He admitted, soothingly running his hand up and down her arm, "First time I'm happy as hell to be wrong."

She paused for a moment before repeating that one simple sentence that she knew he loved to hear as much as she did, "I love you."

"I love you back." He answered without a beat and before they knew it, they were locked in yet another passionate kiss, habitually stopping only to get a fresh breath of air.

"James. How was your life?" She dared to ask once she pried herself away, "After I died, I mean."

"T'was Hell." He answered simply, before realizing, "But I did get to meet Clementine. An' I tracked down Rachel an' Julian."

"You did?" She asked, her eyes shining out of pure joy.

He nodded, "I introduced 'em, an' they became best friends. They're always together - them an' Aaron. Even Ji Yeon, Jin's kid, comes over once in a while."

"That's wonderful." She admitted honestly, before questioning, "Anything else important you want to tell me?"

He nodded once, "Jules, I was gonna ask ya' to marry me. Got a ring an' everythin'."

She tilted her head as a grin spread across her face, "What? You always told Jin, Miles, and me you'd never be caught dead married."

They both smiled weakly at the sheer irony of the statement, before James cleared up, "I said that way 'fore I fell in love with a certain hardcore, car-fixing, island goddess."

She let out a carefree laugh before saying in disbelief, "I can't believe you - James LaFleur - were going to propose."

"Am."

"What?"

"_Am _goin' to propose." He explained, bending down on one knee and reaching for her hand, "I don't know where or when we are but I know I love ya' now more than ever. I lived life without ya' once an' don't ever wanna do that again. Yer the best thing to ever happen to me." He paused, noticing only then that he didn't have a ring with him. He'd get one as soon as he could, he assured himself, "S'will ya' marry me, Jules?"

"Absolutely." She nodded repeatedly, "Yes, yes, of course."

He swiftly stood up so that he could wrap his arms around her, and they brought their lips together in a blissful kiss.

When they pulled away, she looked down, trying to hide the tears that still stuck to her cheeks and the red that rimmed her eyes.

"Hey, look at me." He stated softly, lifting her chin upwards with his hand, "You ain't got no clue how long I been wantin' to see those eyes."

His gaze lowered as he gently began to take off her lab coat and he added, "'Course there's some _other _parts a' you I'd like to see again - if yer up fer it."

She beamed, "Oh, I'm up for it."


End file.
